


A Crush

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Social Media
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: （Benthan Week 2020 - Day2:  Social Media AU / YouTuber AU）Benji喜歡一個實況主，有80%這個莫名其妙的一見鍾情會石沉大海。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Benthan Week 2020





	A Crush

Benji最近很常抖內一個實況主，健身的，偶爾會露出臉、大多只有下半臉，但多半都著重在肌肉的運作，他不太和觀眾互動，但會回答一些健身相關的困擾，偶爾還有一些健康餐的簡單教學影片，這並不是他的全職工作，他自稱E，他的頻道叫做Hunting and Sporting其他沒有什麼更多訊息了。

用螢光筆提醒一下：並且他一點也不情色。

雖然上片或實況的頻率大概是一週一次，但出乎意料地挺多人追蹤，實況時也會有滿多觀眾，可能是因為專業的關係？雖然Benji有在健身，但鐵定不是為了專業而看──公平地說，20%是為了專業。  
說起來愚蠢，他就是某天不小心多看了兩眼，剛好看見這個實況主露出了整個臉的笑容，然後──可能、或許，剛好是他非常喜歡的那種類型。  
Benji自然也知道，這根本就是一個不理性的一見鍾情，超級不會有結果的那種，但他能怎麼辦呢？  
嘿，他甚至沒有濫用自己的技能，黑出對方在的位置和電話，他值得一些掌聲！  
就跟喜歡那些好萊塢明星一樣，明知道是枉然，還是不由自主。

直到某一天，E在實況快要結束時走近鏡頭──汗淋淋的胸口讓Benji在螢幕前心跳加速了不少──對著鏡頭說：「最近有個廠商送了我健身器材，它們很棒，我希望可以把它們送給需要的人，也謝謝各位的觀看。」他停頓了一下，看起來是撥了一下頭髮，續道：「所以我決定，呃，舉辦一個抽獎。」  
抽獎規則十分簡單，留言就可以了，兩天後就會抽出來。  
所以Benji抱持著一點小小希望地留了言，儘管他這輩子從來沒有抽中過什麼。

喔，老天，他抽中了。

顯示為Hunting and Sporting的人傳送了訊息給他。

喔，老天爺。

好，冷靜，他不是在交友軟體配對成功，只是抽獎抽中，他會得到健身器材，就這樣。  
他點開訊息，內容是恭喜他，並且問他收件資訊，Benji很迅速地表達了他的開心、感謝和所有需要的資訊──在，呃，十秒以內？  
意外地，E也在線上，因為Benji可以看到一些小小跳躍的點點，並顯示著「E正在輸入訊息」，他的心臟又開始加速了。  
「哇，你一分鐘可以打超過兩百字嗎？」  
「大部分的時候不行，但我最近可能被幸運之神眷顧，所以幸運地被抽中、還幸運地加強了打字速度，再次感謝你。」  
「我的榮幸。」  
Benji想這可能是一個句點，他從來不是很會聊天，或許他說的話實在是太無聊，他考慮著要不要繼續對話，又怕自己看起來太過死纏爛打，這時他再次收到訊息：「如果這個地址是你的所在地，那我們其實就在附近。」  
Benji思考了一下，保守穩健地回了：「那太巧了！」然後失控地又打了：「不知道我附近有像你這麼辣的人。」

幹。他的手指怎麼不在送出這句話之前骨折？  
已經被讀取的訊息就像是潑出去的水，就算他擁有超級駭客的技能也無力回天了。  
現在E可能覺得自己是一個奇怪的同性戀？把他正經影片當成「別種片子」來看……  
對方上線中的小綠點還亮著，於是山窮水盡的Benji很快地又補上：「我是說，呃，抱歉，我不應該這樣說，我通常不太這麼說話，我很容易得意忘形，抱歉。」  
又經歷了一個長到令Benji絕望的空隙，他只差一步就要把自己所有網路足跡抹除了。  
「不覺得有什麼好道歉的。」E回覆，同時還回了一個笑臉，「我記得你的帳號常常出現，其實這次投票活動是想要了解一下我的『觀眾』。」  
Benji不確定為什麼他要特別強調「觀眾」，但他還是很快了回覆了個「嗯嗯」。少說一點話總是對的，Dunn。  
「如果你不介意，我可以把這次的獎品帶去給你。」  
轟地平地一聲雷。  
Benji刪掉了剛剛不小心打出來的「屋%&*窩&(^我ㄟ^^**(IO4」，重新開始構句──好，實際上他就是打了「好」大寫的，送出，然後又補了一個欲蓋彌彰「沒問題」，小寫的，假裝自己其實很冷靜。  
「太好了。」E回覆。  
然後他們約了地點和時間，又聊了幾句，直到E表示他很遺憾他必須離開了。  
想必他沒有Benji那麼遺憾。

但如果Benji知道他在不久的將來可以躺在他夢寐以求的胸肌上，現在就不會感到這麼遺憾了。

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Benthan Week!!  
> （所以說我真的很快樂）


End file.
